How Flash Sentry became a Super Hero
by A Mare Undercover
Summary: One day, Fausticorn got bored and decided to give a random pony super powers because she couldn't think of any ideas for ponies. This pony turned out to be Flash Sentry, a Royal Guard living in the Crystal Empire. He doesn't know what to do with these powers: use his powers for good or use it to get a special somepony, so he can have foals that'll have his powers? On hiatus


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. Fausticorn belongs to Lauren Faust. I also don't own the Kool Aide Man.

Everypony knows almost a lot about the basics of super heroes: good guys in weird colorful costumes with nonsensical backstories stopping villains from robbing banks or building death rays to take over the world, said good guys punching each other or the villain, secret identities, the same stuff done over and over again, different lessons on being a good pony and whatnot, saving ponies from falling buildings or being captured by the villain, etc.

But this...this story is different...kind of...sort of...it's hard to explain. This is the tale of Explosivious Stallion, a new kind of super hero. He's the strongest, fastest stallion alive and Equestria's protector from evil as well as an ally to the Mane Six and Spike. It all happened on a normal day when our story begins...

It all began in your average office at Princess Twilight Sparkle's old study tower located somewhere in Canterlot. Not the strongest beginning, am I right? Anyways, an alicorn mare with blue eyes, a red mane, and a white coat with a quill in an ink bottle as a cutie mark was looking bored while using her magic to levitate a quill to write stuff down on some parchment. Her name is Fausticorn, the creator of Equestria.

"Oh, I'm so bored! I have no pony to give super powers to!" Fausticorn groaned as she levitated her quill down and approached a familiar looking blue and purple magic mirror while tapping it and a bunch of images of ponies appeared on the glass. "Let's see...who should I choose to give super powers to?"

The ponies on screen didn't seem too special until the image of a certain Pegasus stallion caught her eye. "Yes, he would do..."

Then, it cut to the Crystal Empire where a Pegasus stallion with blue eyes, a light blue and dark blue mane, and an orange coat with a light blue and dark blue shield with a lightning bolt on it as a cutie mark was seen taking a snooze. His name is Flash Sentry.

"This is Fausticorn speaking, fellow readers. I'm going to tell you an interesting story. Flash Sentry is a typical Pegasus stallion who is a member of the Royal Guards." Fausticorn narrated, breaking the fourth wall.

Flash was still sleeping, possibly trying to block out his fear of zombies eating him (yeah, he's afraid of those stuff after watching a certain so bad-it's good movie).

"He had met Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends a year ago and has become a kinda sorta ally to them. He also couldn't deal with the ponies who called him 'Gary Stu' or 'Waifu Stealer'. His roommate, Steel Sword, was from Canterlot, but got moved to the Crystal Empire and is now sharing a room with our hero because...the Kool-Aide Stallion is red, I don't know!" Fausticorn continued.

Flash continued sleeping despite the fact that Fausticorn was still narrating.

"Some would consider Flash to be a kind hearted stallion...sort of. He's a good looking one, but he doesn't use it to his advantage!" Fausticorn narrated. "Even though he's dashing, the mares aren't into him and are more into Prince Blueblood, Big Macintosh, Dr. Hooves, or Fancypants."

Suddenly...BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Flash's alarm clock went off.

"Ugh...now?!" Flash groaned as he woke up.

"I'm giving him one of many superpowers I have in mind: the strength of ten thousand stallions! I sometimes give stuff like this to my ponies when I get bored. They call it upgrades, strength in power, whatever. If he can start going out with a mare now and possibly marry her to get a foal or two, he'll give the pony race a HUGE upgrade with his powers implanted in his foal(s)'s DNA. All he needs to do is get a mare, marry her, and get a foal." Fausticorn explained.

Flash slammed his hoof on his alarm clock, breaking it instead of turning it off.

"What the hay?!" The orange Pegasus demanded, looking at the mess he did. "Hey, Steel Sword! Look at this!"

"Oh, for the love of...this pony's an idiot!" Fausticorn groaned.

"Whatever, dude." Steel Sword said in annoyance as he was adjusting his armor.

"I'm serious, man! I just crushed my alarm clock with my bare hooves!" Flash exclaimed.

"Yeah, right. You're dreaming, Flash. Get your head out of the clouds!" Steel Sword snapped.

"Let's see if I can try something else like..." Flash muttered before picking up a book. "A book!"

He threw the book a little TOO hard through the wall, causing it to break.

"Oh my Celestia!" Steel Sword exclaimed.

"I GOTTA GET ON MY ARMOR!" Flash yelled nervously as he went to put his armor on.

"Great, I turned a moron into an even BIGGER moron!" Fausticorn groaned.

This had to be the biggest mistake she has ever made...


End file.
